In a distributed computing services environment, such as cloud services network, users have limited exposure to the physical or logical hierarchy of the network. Typically, the user accesses an account via management portal that accepts the user's configuration and management commands. The distributed computing network then routes the commands as appropriate through the cloud service's stack to configure and manage the user's resources. As a result, whenever the user needs to perform any configuration or management actions, the commands must traverse the entire cloud service stack starting with the user interface portal.